


you got me some type of way

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [11]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: It's Tyler's night, but Josh gets something too.





	you got me some type of way

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like this one that much, tbh i've been trying to write all day but haven't had the motivation, i guess? idk

Tyler groans as Josh looks up at him, lips glossy and swollen and hair disheveled. His neck and chest was already covered in bruises, his cock hard in his boxers and his knees ached from being slammed onto the floor. Tyler quickly unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants down, smirking as Josh stays still. He knew he couldn’t touch until Tyler gave him permission. 

Tyler threw his pants and boxers somewhere, the sound of clothes hitting the floor drowning out the small whimper from Josh. Tyler gripped at Josh’s hair, forcing him to look up and Josh licked his lips. He glanced down to Tyler’s cock, leaking and hard in front of him and bit his lip, whimpering as to keep himself from touching.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and you’re gonna like it.” Tyler spits, Josh nods eagerly and Tyler responds with a sharp yank of his hair. Josh whimpers, cock aching.

“Y-Yessir.” Josh whines, watching with eager eyes as Tyler takes hold of his cock and presses it to Josh’s lips. Josh opens his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and whimpering as the salty taste of precum filled his mouth. Tyler holds his head in place and snaps his hips, tilting his head back and groaning slightly.

He continued by slamming his hips into Josh’s mouth, ignoring the way Josh gagged while trying to supress the reflex. Tyler’s groan seemed muffled to Josh, his heart was pounding in his ears and he inhaled sharply through his nose as Tyler’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tears gathered as he continued to gag, throat flexing and working around Tyler’s cock and Tyler mumbled a ‘fuck,’ Josh pressed his tongue up to trace the veins on the underside of his shaft.

“Fuck, you were meant for this, sucking my cock.” Josh whined around him, Tyler tugged at his hair and rolled his hips, causing Josh to gag again and tears slipped from his eyes. Tyler’s cursing went unnoticed by Josh, who was focusing on trying not to touch himself. Josh glanced up, whimpering when he noticed Tyler’s head tilted back, mouth drawn open and he seemed to barely be able to hear but Tyler was groaning, cursing and the tip of Josh’s cock was covered in precum. “You want me to cum in your mouth, Joshie? Hm?” Tyler yanked his hair.

Josh whined, Tyler groaned and pulled out almost all the way before his hips jerked forwards and he came, a salty - bitter - taste filling Josh’s mouth and Tyler kept a secure grip in Josh’s hair as he pulled away from Josh’s mouth, his breath uneven. 

“Don’t swallow.” Tyler spits, yanking Josh’s head up by his hair. Josh whimpers, cock aching. He was so far gone that he didn’t even think before obeying, keeping the salty liquid in his mouth until Tyler kneeled down in front of his face. “Open.” Tyler says, Josh opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out and Tyler groans as his cum begins to drip off Josh’s tongue. He smirks and grips Josh’s jaw, leaning in and kissing him.

Josh eagerly kisses back, whimpering and Tyler’s tongue runs over Josh’s to collect the liquid. Josh presses into Tyler, grabbing at his shirt and whining needily into his mouth. He was so hard, but in these days it seemed rare that Josh got to cum. These days were about Tyler, other days -  _ Josh days,  _ as they both liked to call them - Josh got to. Today wasn’t about Josh, today was about Tyler, and Josh whined at the thought of having to get himself off later. He wanted Tyler’s touch, it seemed like he hadn’t gotten it in forever. The last time they’d had a ‘Josh night’ was 3 weeks ago.

Of course, there were days when nobody seemed in control and they both just got each other off, but with the tour they never seemed to be able to have those days. Tyler pulled away, leaning down to kiss at Josh’s neck. Josh whimpered, Tyler could feel it against his lips and he sucked a dark purple mark into the skin.

“I want you all pretty for me on the bed. Now.” Tyler commanded, Josh scrambled to follow the order and moved away from Tyler - reluctantly - before climbing on the bed onto his hands and knees. A grin played at Tyler’s lips - Josh was  _ far gone,  _ he could tell, and that’s what was so amusing. Josh watched as Tyler got up, and walked around the room before Tyler glanced over. “Don’t you know to mind your business, pet? Eyes forward.” Josh’s bottom lip went out slightly but obeyed anyway, eyes tracing the carvings on the headboard.

There were a few marks from Josh’s fingernails, where they raked down the wood and often Tyler liked to point them out, while mumbling something along the lines of “next time, I’m gonna fuck you so good that the next ones go deeper,” and it always left Josh flustered with a red face. Josh whined, low in his throat, as Tyler suddenly climbed onto the bed. It only took a few moments for Josh to realize he was in only his boxers.

Tyler was silent, it scared Josh but he kept looking forwards anyways, so caught up in the silence that when Tyler grabbed his ass and left a little smack, he jerked forwards abruptly with a whimper and fell to his elbows. Tyler chuckled, kneading the flesh with his hands. Josh whined, pressing his face to the sheets under him. His cock ached, the dull feeling making it’s way to his legs and his lower spine.

“Mmm, you’ve been good enough Joshie. You think you can keep being good for me?” Josh nodded eagerly, quick to respond in hopes of getting to cum.

“Y-Yessir!” He added, for good measure and Tyler’s grin returned. Josh grabbed at the sheets when he heard the lube cap open, he guessed it was the strawberry flavored one - simply because it was Tyler’s favorite - and gasped, keening when a cold and slick finger circled his hole. Tyler pressed it in to the knuckle, Josh pressed back on it. Tyler left his other hand on the small of Josh’s back, pressing down just enough so that Josh knew to stay still.

Josh cried out when Tyler added a second finger without hesitation, the burning stretch causing his cock to twitch. He moaned, rocking his hips for friction and whining when Tyler smacked his ass as a warning. Tyler knew how needy he was, which is why he started thrusting them slowly instead of giving him what he wanted. Josh grabbed at the sheets, breathing heavy and he squirmed momentarily as Tyler curled them. Tyler sighed, grabbing Josh’s hip.

“If you move  _ one more time,  _ I’ll make sure you don’t cum. Don’t test your luck, pet.” Josh whined, the needy sound drawing out into a moan as Tyler pressed his fingers up, scissoring them apart and avoiding Josh’s prostate as much as possible. He didn’t want to hit it yet, squeezing Josh’s ass and hearing Josh’s little “ah, ah, ah’s” with every thrust of his fingers.

“Please, please, please. Sir.” Josh keened, his cock aching with every little movement of Tyler’s fingers, pressing everywhere but where he wanted it. He swears through he’s been through enough torture, but Tyler seems to always make him set a new standard with every one of these sessions, even on ‘Josh days.’

Tyler’s grin returns again before he ducks down, quickly flicking his tongue across Josh’s rim and listening to Josh’s cry as he pressed his hips back for more. He knew Josh couldn’t resist moving, his thighs shook as Tyler continued to avoid his prostate. He was so far gone, whining and whimpering and mumbling. He just wanted to cum, Tyler’s fingers so deep inside him and it wasn’t as good as his cock but it’ll do.

Josh rocked his hips needily as Tyler pulled his fingers apart and pressed his tongue in beside them, crying out again. Tyler didn’t need to see him to know he was crying, new tears replacing the old ones from minutes ago. To Josh it felt like hours.

Josh jerked forwards, almost trying to get away - body shaking with a sob - as Tyler’s fingers pressed at his prostate, rubbing and massaging the nerves as he continued to eat him out. Josh ranted, nonsense falling from his lips. He wanted Tyler to touch him, unable to say it but pressing back against him in hopes he would get the message.

“What do you want? Tell me.” Tyler grabs at his ass, pulling a way for a moment and pressing at Josh’s prostate harder. Josh squirmed, precum soaked into the sheets below him and the thought of having to wash them later didn’t even cross his mind.

“Please, please,” Tyler could make out, the rest of the words a jumbled mess as Josh cried for  _ more, more, more,  _ his hands grabbing at the sheets. Tyler knew, Tyler always knew, and Josh  _ knew  _ he knew, even in the state he’s in and his body shook with sobs. His prostate was being abused, so close and so far at the same time, his cock ached.

“Please what?” Tyler teased, Josh pressed back on Tyler’s fingers. He chuckled, knowing Josh wanted them deeper, wanted more, but there was no deeper. Josh fell off his elbows, chest pressed against the bed.

“Ty, sir, please. Please, so close, more. Please more.” Josh couldn’t get it out, Tyler rubbed at his hip one more time before reaching around and grabbing hold of his cock, thumb tapping at the head. Josh gasped, a whine leaving his mouth as his hips jerked forwards into the touch.

“You gonna cum for me? Hm?” Josh cried, he was crying, tears splashing his cheeks. He nodded against the sheets.

“Yes, yes,  _ yes.  _ Please, let me cum.” Josh gasped, hips pressing forwards into Tyler’s hand and Tyler rubbed at the head. His stomach burned, stuck between pressing back against Tyler’s fingers or pressing forwards towards Tyler’s hand.

“Be a good boy for me, Joshie, and cum.” Josh’s body jerked forwards, a cry from his ruined throat seeming to echo in the room as he came, after what seemed like weeks of denial and Tyler stroked him through it, his fingers massaging his prostate. Josh’s thighs shook, Tyler pulled his fingers out - wiped them off - and rubbed at the sensitive flesh while he gasped and moaned his way through his high.

The events afterwards are a blur to Josh, Tyler’s hand was taken away and his face was wiped with a warm rag - Tyler had probably gotten it at some point, he didn’t have it before obviously. 

“Tyler?” Tyler smiled, his thumb rubbing lightly at Josh’s jaw. He had a shirt on now, soon realizing that Tyler had also put a new pair of boxers on him. He furrowed his brows, squeezing his eyes closed to fight off how tired he was.

“Hey, Joshie. You spaced out for a little.” His voice was soft, quiet, Josh quickly realized his head was pounding, “Please sleep for me. I’ll be back in a moment.” Josh nodded, still out of it some and closing his eyes, trying to relieve the pounding in his head. His body felt heavy, and his brain registered the small “Goodnight” from Tyler, the sound of the light clicking off but not much else as he seemed to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> @joshiesfreckles or @banditojishua on twitter,  
> @joshiesfreckles on wattpad, insta, etc.  
> bandito-jishua on tumblr


End file.
